ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Starterra (TV Series)
Starterra '''is an Canandian-American science fiction superhero action-adventure television series and part of Universal Pictures's Starterra franchise. The show is based on the 1998 feature film Starterra. The series premiered on Cartoon Network on June 16, 2001. The story of Starterra begins about a year after the events of the feature film, when Nova, Sparktauri, Violet, Lady, Core and Bioicus with their new members, Poweray and his twin sister, Heavenfire who protect the entire universe from evil forces when they old enemies, King Savage has returns from his coma. Along the ways, they gets new members and encounters new enemies. Characters Main Characters '''The Starterra Gang * Nova '''(Samuel Vincent) - Nova is the last of his species, the '''Flamenogs because of King Savage. Nova just wants revenge on him. However, he finds a project which created by his father, King Flame-Bolt who created a project know as Project: Starterra which his son, Nova is chosen to become the leader of the team and finds Violet, Bioicus, Core, Sparktauri and Lady (who Nova has a crush on her). He dons't need to kills King Savage. Instand, he used a coma spell which made King Savage puts into a coma for 100 years later which they grandkids battles King Savage and his army which backfires on him for a year later. Nova love reading books, learning and training new using magics, being brave, being the best leader of the team. In the episode, "Night of the Thousand Fears", its reveal that Nova's greatest fears was that his father would be shaned for him for not killing King Savage. Nova do the best his can to be a prefect leader whan no one make him really, really, really, really, really, really mad. * Violet '(Jennifer Hale) * '''Bioicus '(Kevin Micheal Richardson) * 'Core '(Dee Brandley Baker) * 'Sparktauri '(Robert Englund) * 'Lady '(Grey Delisle) * 'Poweray '(Drake Bell) * 'Heavenfire '(Michelle Knotz) * 'X-Bolt '(Tim Russ) - join the team in "X-Bolt". * 'Cooliner '(Freddy Rodriguez) - join the team in "Enter: Cooliner". * 'Primeimus Zeo '(Christopher Daniel Barnes) - join the team in "Labyrinth Pt. 2". * 'Extray '(Vanessa Marshell) - join the team in "The Case of the Missing Elements Pt. 1". * 'Staray '(Tara Strong) - join the team in "The Case of the Missing Elements Pt. 1". * 'Terray '(David Kaye) - join the team in "The Case of the Missing Elements Pt. 1". * 'RVM '(Kristy Wu) - join the team in "Meets RVM". * 'ZV '(Chris Diamantopoulos) - join the team in "ZV". * 'Ultraimus God '(Peter Cullen) - join the team in " Ultraimus God Pt. 2". Allies Supporting Characters '''Villains Main Villains King Savage's Army * King Savage '(Mark Hamill) * '''Fearay '(Robert Englund) * 'DoomGax '(Tom Kenny) * 'Psychotroyer '(Steven Blum) * 'ClawGax '(Samuel Vincent) - DoomGax's brother. First appears in "ClawGax". * 'Shockeray '(Brian Dobson) - Shreddray and Shadowray's twin brother. First appears in "Brothers Troubles". * 'Shadowray '(Paul Dobson) - Shockeray and Shredderay's twin brother. First appears in "Brothers Troubles". * 'Shredderay '(Micheal Dobson) - Shockerray and Shadowray's twin brother. First appears in "Brothers Troubles". Other Villains * '''Madame 'Twilight '(Tara Strong) - First appears in "Nova vs. Cooliner". * 'Rosspide '(Richard Moll) - First appears in "Happy Flamenog!". * 'Hateray '(Tim Russ) - First appears in "I Hate You!". * 'Swarmaster '(Patrick Labyorteaux (1st time) and Samuel Vincent (2nd time) - First appears in "An Brand New Day". * 'Nilbog '(Mark Oliver) - First appears in "Nilbog". * 'Maze Master '(Frank Welker) - First appears in "Labyrinth Pt. 1". * 'Maze Monsters '(Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker) - First appears in "Labyrinth Pt. 1". * 'Demonog '(Frank Welker) - First appears in "Night of the Demonog". * 'Gamer King '(Samuel Vincent) - First appears in "Game Over". * 'Tombomb '(Scott Menville) - First appears in "Exodus Pt. 2". * 'Eggoom '(Dee Brandly Baker) - First appears in "The Eggoom". Episodes see the list: List of Starterra Episodes Category:Television Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Billy2009 Category:Starterra Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:2D animation Category:3D animation